


Eye Of The Storm

by mariana333



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariana333/pseuds/mariana333
Summary: You were to me what lightning is to a storm. A fleeting inevitability.





	Eye Of The Storm

 

 

Bacon sandwiches always made me nostalgic for stormy nights. Because that was when he would swoop in, no matter where I was or what I was doing. And he’d whisk me away, like a thief in the night. Without fail, he’d cart me off to the that rundown diner on the outskirts of town. The one whose roof was perpetually on the brink of collapse, the N and R on the sign burnt out long ago. Leaving only DIE. He always pointed out that sign, never failing to crack up.

They were open all night, and we would have breakfast at midnight. He always ordered the bacon sandwich, while I always went with French toast. And we would just talk all night until the sun came up. He always tried to steal a bite of my French toast, and I always snagged a piece of over cooked bacon in retaliation.

Time seemed to stand still in that diner. We never ran out of things to talk about. Sometimes we goofed around and talked about the stupid things, about the prom and who was dating who. Playfully bicker over which of us had better taste in music or tv shows.

Other times we delved deeper, discussed more serious topics. Like what we would do after high school. I wanted out of this dead end town, to become someone bigger. He disagreed, preferred  our charming little town where everyone knew everyone and no ones business was their own. We could never see eye to eye on that.  

The best days were when we talked about nothing at all.

But those days were in the past, our relationship dead and buried a lifetime ago. Our relationship survived all through high school. But it was me who called it quits. I left him behind, left everyone behind, to escape to the big city. I wanted to be somebody, and I couldn’t do that here. He was only holding me back, tying me down. And the last thing I wanted was to be anchored to this forgotten hell hole. I tossed him aside like yesterdays trash, gave him up to follow my dreams. I thought I knew everything then.

Turns out I didn’t know anything. Because here I am now, back in town after so many years. Made my daring escape, only to find myself back where I started. I glanced out my hotel window. Rain poured, thunder clapped. It was a scene right out of a story, a glimpse into the past. I put my pen down, grabbed my coat, and got in my car. And found myself standing in front of the same diner. The same diner that still hadn’t replaced those burnt out lights. DIE. Still not that funny.  

It looked the same on the inside too. Same old checkered floor, grease stain in exactly the same spot I remembered. The old fashioned bar stools still bolted to the floor. And the tacky 60’s wallpaper ripping at the seams. It felt like coming home. A home that was no longer my own, long abandoned. A relic of the past.

I thought the clock had turned backwards. Because what was also the same, what also hadn’t changed, was him. My burden, my anchor, sitting at our favourite booth as if he’d never left. As if he was still waiting for me. He was still here.

Before I knew it, I’d taken a step forward. And then another, until it became just another walk down memory lane, just me and him ready for another midnight rendezvous. I was in high school again, and I was ready for breakfast and meaningless banter. I was home.

Another step forward, arm outstretched. He was so close, close enough to touch. My footsteps faltered. I allowed my arm to fall. He wasn’t waiting for me. He was waiting for her.

A beautiful girl slid into the booth. And his eyes lit up like fireworks, the same way they used to light up for me. Silly me. This wasn’t a walk down memory lane. I wasn’t that girl anymore. ‘Id broken up with him. I’d hurt him. And now he’s found someone else.

I froze when the duo slid out of the booth, his fingers twined in hers. Walking right towards me. My eyes widened, it was too late to run now. His expression mimicked mine. He recognized me.

He turned to his girlfriend. “Wait for me in the car. Okay?”

She crinkled her nose in confusion, but nodded. “Don’t be too long.” Even her voice was attractive.

And the two of us were alone, as alone as two people could be in the middle of a dingy diner at midnight. He rubbed the back of his neck. “You came back.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s been a while.”

I nodded. “Yeah.”

Silence. We were strangers now. But he still screamed of stolen nights and forgotten kisses. Of a past I’d been all too ready to leave behind.

“Heard you became a top notch journalist. I see your stories in the paper pretty often. I’m glad you found the success you were looking for.”

The success I was looking for… But was it the future I was looking for too? “Thanks,” I said. Was all I said. But what more could be said?

He shifted his feet uncomfortably, running a hand through his hair. “Well, I should probably go. Can’t leave a pretty girl waiting now, can I-”

“I’m sorry,” I blurted. He froze. But I charged on, word vomit on an unchangeable path now.

“I’m sorry, Logan. I left you behind, and I regret it. You know? I wish I hadn’t, to this day and-”

“You can’t pull this shit, Leslie. I have a girlfriend now, you know? I’m happy and I- I love her. She’s everything I need: loyal, grounded. Really solid, you know?” he growled. “You can’t just show up years later and expect me to be waiting for you. I ain’t your lapdog.”

I bit my lip. “I know, I just-”

“I love her. So just stop, okay?”

“You loved me once too,” I whispered hoarsely.

Logan shook his head brusquely “I have to go. I hope you found what you were looking for.”

And he swept past me, out into the rain. He walked out of the diner, same as I did when I walked out of his life all those years ago. My eyes stung. I wiped my face, taking a shuddering breath. Then slid into an empty booth. Smiled at the waitress when she asked if I was ready to order.

I ordered the French toast. I always ordered the French toast. And he always had the bacon sandwich.


End file.
